Four Swords in the Leaf
by bloodyhound17
Summary: Four swords... one boy...one piece... Naruto will become the most powerful ninja this world has ever known with the power of the straw hats and maybe a sharingan eye.
1. Prologue: Ancestor Roronoa

_**Eight spots: The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, the jugular and subclavian veins. The kidneys, the heart. Now then, which vulnerable spot would be best? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Die!**_

YAAAAAAAHHHHOOOOO! This is the hound that loves the screaming pain in the air. This…_**is…BLOODYHOUND17 COMING FOR YOUR BLOOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE! Don't judge me for my blood!

I'm sorry if I can't get to any of my other stories so….yeah.

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Demons or spirits/Kurama speaking:_**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Techniques: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

_**FOUR SWORDS IN THE LEAF**_

_**Prologue: Ancestor **__**Roronoa**_

"Get the demon brat!"

A mob was chasing an eight year old blonde named Naruto down the street.

"Why do you keep trying to kill me, I never did anything to you?" Naruto asks while still running from the mob.

"You killed our family and friends, we will avenge them by killing you demon brat!" one of the mob says while catching up to the little blonde.

Knowing that no one would listen to him he kept running. As he ran he got farther and farther away from the villagers. He sped out the village gates and disappeared in the forest to find his special hiding spot. But as he ran, he ran blindly in fear. He soon well through a small hole in the ground and began to slide down the hole. He finally made it to the end in *THUMP*. In front of Naruto were two steel doors.

There was a sign next to the steel doors saying *Sign here with your blood*.

Naruto bit his index finger just enough for blood to come out. He began to sign his name and when he finished there was a bright flash, so he covered his eyes in order to keep from going blind. When he opens his eyes the doors are open and there was a light inside. He looked inside and saw what looked like a house entrance.

"Wow!"Naruto says as he looked in awe as he entered. Naruto looked around the house and he saw: a living with couches and a coffee table, a kitchen completely stocked with food, silverware and whatever else you find in a kitchen and dining room, he also found training room in the basement and then a few doors down where he also found a laundry room, and a few bathrooms ready to use.

He found nine bedrooms. One bedroom looked like there was a hospital built in filled with research on medicine actual medicine and herbs and studies. The second bedroom he looked into, he found music records, actual instruments of many kinds, also he found books on sword techniques with a purple cane, which looked as if the top could be pulled out. Naruto grabbed the bottom and pulled the top of which revealed it to be a sword.

"Sweet, "Naruto said as he tested the cane sword.

The third room looked like an actual library; he even found signs hanging from the ceiling showing which kinds of books are located where.

The fourth room looked like a weather station, books on weather and what not. The fifth room looked like it belonged to a mechanic, all sorts of tools, he saw a suit made out of steel and found a fridge full of cola. The sixth room was a plain room except there was meat hanging from the walls and ceiling. In the room he found a straw hat and books on how to increase speed and strength. The seventh room looked like it belonged to a person that targeted people from a ranged outlook. There was a pole that looked like a sling shot with little pellets in a bag right next to it. He looked around the room to find more bags on shelves filled with weird pellet like things. The bags had labels on what they were and had descriptions of it. On the bed there was a pair of orange goggles.

"This is a weird place and what the hell do these tiny things do," Naruto questioned himself as he accidently drops a green pellet. A soon as it hit the floor a big green carnivorous plant comes out with actual teeth and roars in Naruto's face and goes back to the size of a pellet.

"Oh Kami," Naruto said breathing heavily due to shock. He grabbed the goggles and ran out the door, on to the next room.

In the eighth room he found materials that belonged in a kitchen, and on the shelves there were books on recipes to make food, and off to the side there were scrolls labeled techniques. In the ninth room looked like it belonged to a swordsman. There were weights a bench press and whatever you would find in a weight room. It was a very large room: there was a king sized bed and there was a wall that had a huge amount of weapons on shelves on wall, and on the side were scrolls, which Naruto infers that the scrolls have techniques for the weapons. Naruto looked down to see three swords in a glass case and a letter on top of it. The letter read:

_To the Roronoa who finds this place, I am the last of the straw hat pirates, my name is Roronoa Zoro. Each of my crew has left something behind. Me I left special swords for the next swordsman. I give you four swords it might not look like it but one of them can turn into a dual blade. The names are:_

_Tsuin Kuro Senkou Kibou Yaiba (Twin Black Flash Trick Blade)  
_

_Akai Kuraishisu Yaiba (Red Crisis Blade)  
_

_Kyuu Hantei Yaiba (Ninth Judgement Blade)  
_

At the very moment he read the name all he saw was black.

_(In his Mindscape)_

"What the, where am I, one second I'm in a swordsman room reading a letter, next thing I'm in a sewer?!" Naruto questions as he confronts a humongous gate with a piece of paper holding it together.

"**So you're the brat I'm sealed in, so pathetic," **a voice sounded throughout the sewer.

"Come out so I can kick your ass!" Naruto says as he puts up his fists and readies to fight.

"**You can't hope to defeat me, of the Kitsune!"** the voice said as the huge shadow came into the light to reveal a humongous fox with nine tails swinging behind its back. It was known as the Kyuubi that killed the Yondaime Hokage 8 years ago.

Even though Naruto was shocked he still spoke out against the fox.

"How are you still alive you bastard fox!" Naruto shouted without a single ounce of fright.

Kyuubi was surprised at the boy. His host was not even scared and was even brave enough to insult him.

"**You dare insult me brat, I am the almighty Kyuubi!" **the fox yelled out.

"So what you can't hurt me, when you're stuck behind that cage," Naruto mocked.

"So how are you still alive fur ball, weren't you killed by the fourth Hokage?" Naruto mocks continually.

"**Foolish boy, no mortal can kill me, your Yondaime Hokage sealed me within his little brat, you,"** said the Kyuubi.

Naruto started putting two and two together. Naruto also remembered the picture of the Yondaime in the third's office.

"So the Yondaime is my father, why didn't anyone tell me," Naruto said as he began to tear up. (Naruto is smarter than he lets on)

"**Your father Minato Namikaze had many enemies and not many knew of your heritage," **Kyuubi explained.

"What about my mother?" Naruto asked while wiping his tears up.

**"Your mother was my previous Jinchuuriki host, her name was Kushina Uzumaki,"** Kyuubi said in sorrow.

Naruto was shocked by this, his own mother was the previous host of the Kyuubi.

Naruto finally broke the silence, "So why did you attack Konoha and how did you get out of the sealing?"

Kyuubi had a shocked look on his face.

Naruto kept on talking,"There is always two sides to a story."

** "Your mother was giving birth and that's when the seal was weak. A man named Madara Uchiha attacked your parents. Your dad could've attacked, but you were a hostage. Madara took your mother and took me out of the seal, he put a strong genjutsu on me that drove me insane and ballistic which caused me to attack."**

"I feel sorry for you. I promise that I will kill Madara for you and my parents and for the village believe it!" Naruto shouted with confidence.

Kyuubi started to look at Naruto with respect. "Anyway, what's your name, Kyuubi is probably just a title so what is your real name." Naruto asked.

Kyuubi's eyes widened,**" No one has ever asked me for my name before. Anyway names Kurama."**

"That's a cool name so want to be friends Kurama," Naruto said smiling.

**"Sure kit,"** Kurama said with a smile.

* * *

_Sorry if I am late for my other stories. They will continue but I am sick and no time for them. I am also sorry if this chapter is crappy but other chapters will be better._

_Also in this story Naruto will be able to use some abilities of the straw hat pirates but it will be mostly the four swords. _

_So yeah…_

_Also try to give me ideas on intros._

_This is bloodyhound17 leaving blood on your walls!_


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

_**Ten hearts, ten dead, ten red pools! Hahahahahaha! This is the hound of the hour aka Bloodyhound17 found at your doorstep staring at you with bloodlust!**_

_***knock knock***_

_**Bloodyhound17: "Who is it?"**_

_**Bloodbrother7: "It's me, Bloodbrother7."**_

_**Bloodyhound17: "Come in… what do you want?"**_

_**Bloodbrother7: "Why are there dead corpses in the pantry with their hearts dug out?"**_

_**Bloodyhound17: ….**_

_**Bloodyhound17:"I don't know what you are talking about."**_

_**Bloodbrother7: "You have a box of hearts right next to you on the floor!"**_

_**Bloodyhound17:"I still don't know what you are talking about little brother." (As he kicks the box under some tarps, out of his little brother's eye sight)**_

_**Bloodyhound17 was getting nervous; "Hey look zombie!" (As he turned around and jumped out the window) "You'll never catch me alive!" (As bloodyhound17 ran down the street leaving a cloud of dust as he ran)**_

_**Heh heh just wanted to get a silly dialogue in the story.**_

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Demons or spirits/Kurama speaking:_**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Techniques: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

_**Okay on with the show err… story.**_

_**I don't own Naruto or One Piece.**_

_**FOUR SWORDS IN THE LEAF**_

_**Chapter 1: Graduation**_

(Four years later)

It has been awhile since Naruto found the hideout and has begun to train in the way of the sword and its secrets. Kurama has begun to train him in genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu and some kenjutsu. Naruto now wears dark blue pants, and a pale sleeveless shirt (like Zoro's) and a red headband tied around his upper arm.

Naruto also trained in throwing accuracy and in the dead bones techniques. (As in Brook) Naruto trained in secret, not even the third hokage knew of his true strength.

Naruto was now at the underground hideout in the training room, training with his swords.

"Okay once more _YONTORYU OJI: YONCHI JIGEN__(Four swords style ancient art: four thousand dimensions)_,"Naruto yelled his attack as he holds two of his swords at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly while running towards the iron dummy to create momentum and he then slices up the dummy with his four swords with full speed and power and focus. The dummy then fell apart in to four pieces. As each piece of the dummy touched the ground two pieces were consumed in a blue and red flame and the other two turned into blood red powder.

Naruto was breathing hard from using the technique. "I almost _(huff)_ got it _(huff)_ mastered," Naruto grinned as he fell back in exhaustion.

"**Well done kit, you are high chunin to mid jounin in kenjutsu, next I will train you in the taijutsu style **_**THUNDER FIST**_ **but for now go get some rest its getting late,"** Kurama insisted as he went back to his nap.

Naruto looked at the clock and saw it was near midnight.

"I guess I'm going to bed," Naruto said as he yawned as he fell asleep on the floor.

(In the early morning)

It was 6am in the morning as Naruto came back to life from a nights rest. Naruto went to do his morning warm up routine which included: five hundred push-ups sit ups, jumping jacks, pull ups, etc. and a few laps around the indoor track, which was a mile per lap, all while he wore 100 pound weights on each limb and chest and even his teeth was holding some weight.

"That was interesting," Naruto panted as he finished his last lap after an hour and a half of warm-ups.

Naruto went and took a shower and brushed his teeth and went to the kitchen to cook his breakfast. (It turns out that Naruto is a natural cook, and thanks to the cook books and excellent preserved ingredients that were held in the grand underground home he was a professional chef.

He cooked himself a omelet taco with a sausage, cheese, syrup wrapped inside. (I made one before it was very rich and my own creation)

There was only 30 minutes left before class started and he was two miles outside Konoha. Luckily his Kage Bunshin that Kurama taught him a year ago to improve his strength faster, dug a special tunnel towards Konoha, which leads to the back of the Hokage tower under a bush, that only he can enter and people he lets in.

Today was graduation day and the day he would become genin and one step closer towards his goal. Naruto rushed into the tunnel that was four feet wide and seven feet tall and four miles long: two miles to get to the gates and two miles to get to the Hokage Tower.

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, I'm not failing again, not again!" Naruto shouted as he ran along the tunnel.

(28 minutes later)

"Where is Naruto, he knows we have the graduation exam today, and yet he's late?" said Iruka as he looked at the clock.

"Iruka why care he's a dead last and everyone knows he can't do crap, he's better off not coming at all!" yelled the years top banshee…err I mean the years top kunoichi.

"HEY, don't talk about your classmate like that!" Iruka yelled at the pink haired banshee…girl.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Naruto wearing a red head band that covered his hair that had a leaf symbol on the front, a shirt (like Zoro's) and blue pants like Zoro's but blue.

"Oi Iruka-sensei, am I late?" Naruto said with no emotion as he walked inside of the class room.

"One minute to spare, what took you so long this time?" Iruka asked the blonde.

"Attacked by a demon cat," Naruto lied.

"Ah yes, Tora… I hate that cat," Iruka muttered as he remembered the days he had to catch that cat.

"Now get to your seat, Naruto," Iruka said as he changed the subject.

As Naruto went to go to his seat, Sakura stood before, "Naruto-baka stop trying you'll never be as cool as Sasuke, so see your place baka!" Sakura shouted as she went to punch Naruto's head in.

Naruto just stood there emotionless with a shadow covering his eyes and when Sakura's fist was mere inches away from his face, a smirk appeared on his face and started to walk towards Sakura and turned his head to dodge to the right with his left hand sticking out of his pocket, "_MUTORYU HANUTO SANCHOU…" _ Naruto whispers as kept walking as Sakura landed and was about to turn her head until, "_YAHAZUGIRI,"_ Naruto whispers more loudly as Sakura had a shocked look on her face as she collapsed.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit after that, and so did everyone else's, everyone knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura and would never harm her. What a change of heart!

"She'll wake up in ten minutes," Naruto said nonchalantly as he picked her up like a flour sac and dumped her in a random seat in the corner and sat behind Ino in an empty row.

(AN: Just so know Naruto was holding back in class to make it look like he was a dead last and had a fake crush on Sakura, he used to wear that orange jumpsuit but it was all an act)

(10 Minutes later)

Sakura finally woke up groaning and grumbling to see that Ino took her spot sitting next to Sasuke, who was brooding.

"Okay class, you should know today's the graduation exam, the exam that decides if you will become genin or not, first is the written test, second is the taijutsu spar, third is throwing accuracy, and finally the three basic academy ninjutsu," Iruka said as he looked at the class with eyes of expectations.

In the written exam there was twenty questions and Naruto passed with a A- because he was able to sneak into the library due to his stealth skills.

It was time for the taijutsu match with Mizuki. Kiba lasted 1:45, Choji lasted 1:30, Shikamaru lasted 1:50, Hinata lasted 1:30, Sakura lasted 1:20 and Sasuke lasted 1:59, Ino lasted 1:58, the rest of the class got below 1:10. "Uzumaki Naruto you are to fight Mizuki and last inside the ring for about two minutes or as long as you can, no weapons or ninjutsu are allowed. Hajime!"

Naruto stood in his no sword style stance, knees bent, standing side ways, both arms out forming fists, facing his opponent. Mizuki started to charge at Naruto using more strength than used against the other students. Soon enough Naruto started to charge too, both met in the middle exchanging blows. Then in one hit both were separated pushing each other on the opposite sides of the ring with Mizuki sweating a bit.

"_MUTORYU: JUU BURU KAKIN," _Naruto said as he struck ten fast jabs at Mizuki's stomach.

Mizuki collapsed in a heap. No one expected Naruto to be this strong. "Iruka –sensei Naruto-baka probably just cheated and used a weapon or ninjutsu not even Sasuke-kun could do that!' a certain pink haired banshee I mean girl said.

"And do you have any proof of this?" asked Iruka

"No but he probably did!" said the brat as Sasuke's fan club protested.

"Sakura if he used any weapon or ninjutsu I would've seen it," said Iruka with a tick mark on his head.

The rest of the class was silent. "Okay class next is kunai and shuriken accuracy," Iruka said as he led the class to the target practice field.

As Naruto started to walk behind the group since he knew he was the last to go, so he didn't have to hurry, but two arms surrounded him and he could feel a body press against back. "Congrats Naruto-kun, so you decided to show off hmm," said a feminine voice.

"So what if I did, shows them not to mess with Naruto Uzumaki, besides you did better than I did Ino-chan," Naruto said as he turned his head to face a blonde girl and smiled.

"Naruto-kun you struck Mizuki-sensei down in less than a minute," Ino pouted cutely as she hung onto Naruto. (AN: Naruto and Ino kinda have a secret relationship that no one knows)

Naruto turned his body to meet Ino's and kissed her cheek. "Come on lets get to the other's Ino-chan," Naruto said as he grabbed Ino's hand and ran to find the group. When they came to the group they separated and went their own ways. Kiba was next in line and got 11/15 hits, Choji got 11/15 hits, Shikamaru got 12/15 hits, Hinata got 13/15 hits, Sakura got 12/15 hits, Sasuke got 14/15 hits and Ino got 15/15. "Okay Uzumaki Naruto you are up next, you are to throw eight kunai and seven shuriken and hit the targets," Iruka explained to the blond.

In front of Naruto there was four dummies with nine targets on each and he was supposed to hit one of them. Naruto dug into his pocket and got out orange colored goggles and a small green slingshot with two black pellets. "Naruto we are supposed to use kunai and shuriken," Iruka said confused.

"Just watch," Naruto said as he targeted the four dummies. "_KUNAI RAIN!" _Naruto said as he shot one pellet at the targets and out came 18 kunai hitting of the dummies accurately making it 18/18, and then he shot the next pellet a second later. "_SHURIKEN SHOT!" _as another eighteen shuriken shot towards the other two dummies and made another 18/18 accurate hit making it a total of 36/36. Everyone's eyes widened except Ino's because she seen it before because she trained with Naruto for the past two years.

"Sensei Naruto-baka cheated!" Sakura screeched as she and the Sasuke fan club protested.

"Well Sakura, Naruto did basically throw his kunai so that doesn't mean he cheated, he just used a different tactic than most would," Iruka said with a headache.

"Let's go inside for the ninjutsu test and I will call you one by one.

After a few minutes Naruto was called up to perform. "All right Naruto you are to perform a Henge, Kawarimi and a Bunshin," Iruka said as he waited for Naruto to start.

As Naruto gathered chakra a smoke covered him and Iruka and Mizuki. As the smoke cleared, Iruka and Mizuki stood where Naruto once stood and looked towards the desk to see Naruto and the Third Hokage.

"So Iruka-kun, how was the exams?" said the Hokage.

"Everyone has passed so far, we were just testing Naruto Lord Hokage," Iruka said.

"That's good, but to let you I'm not the Hokage yet Iruka," the hokage said making everyone become dumb struck and confused.

The Hokage then turned into Naruto and gave a high five to the other Naruto beside him, making him go poof.

"Eh…I guess you pass Naruto," Iruka said as a sweatdrop formed on Iruka's head. "Here's your headband."

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, I already have one, see," Naruto said as he focused chakra to the leaf symbol on his head band and a head plate appeared stitched in.

Sasuke was grinding his teeth. _"Those abilities should be mine, that power should be mine, I will get you yet Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"Okay class it looks like everyone passed, and just so you know the rookie of the year and the kunoichi of the year will be announced next week, have a nice day and congrats on becoming genin," Iruka said as he left the class with Mizuki.

Naruto left the classroom but right before he left, he placed a note on Ino's desk saying to come behind the Hokage's Tower.

(A few minutes later behind the Hokage's Tower)

Naruto was waiting behind the Hokage tower standing next to the entrance to his tunnel home when he saw Ino running towards him waving her hand. "Naruto-kun!" Ino yelled as she met up Naruto and tackle hugged him to the ground. "I can't believe we began genin already, everything just went so fast."

"Well you better believe it, today we became ninja!" Naruto said as he ruffled Ino's hair.

Ino came up to Naruto's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss which lasted for five minutes. Ino then pulled out of the kiss, "Naruto-kun my family is going to have a party today for my graduation and I asked if you could come, they said yes, and will you come please?" Ino said with a puppy dog face.

"How could I say no to face like that, I'll come to your party Ino-chan, I will also bring some of my homemade cooking," Naruto said with an eye smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ino said as she gave Naruto a peck on the lips. "I'll tell them you're coming see you at my place Naruto-kun," as she raced off to her home.

THE END

Sorry guys if I haven't updated in a while, things happened and I am sick I'll try and update more often but I can only work on my stories every other week so its kinda hard

so plz review and tell your friends ja ne to the people that complained.


End file.
